


One Day 'Princess'

by Phoena_san



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoena_san/pseuds/Phoena_san
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal morning, but Izumi didn't expect that today morning is going to be one of the unexpected morningWritten for A3! 69 minutes challenge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	One Day 'Princess'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the typos or misspelling that I make. I made this in a rush and I hope that my english is not that bad.
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy this story!

"Good morning, Director."

"Eh?" It took Izumi a few seconds until she realize that the woman that standing in front of him is the leader of winter troupe, Tsumugi. His shoulder length hair really made Izumi mistake him for someone's girlfriend.

"Good morning, Director!" said Muku with a braided hair on his right shoulder. Beside him, Azuma is currently brushing Taichi's mid back length hair.

Izumi turned his head to Sakyo who just finished his breakfast. The autumn troupe oldest member then sighed. "It has been like this since I woke up. Just let them be."

The door opened once again and Azami enters the room with a big yawn. "Hoahm- huh?" His yawn was stopped midway through and the sleepiness was blown away by the surprise he just got from this room.

"What ... is happening here?"

Azuma, just finished tying Taichi's hair chuckles. "Fufu, do you want to join us, Azami?"

"Haah?" He turned his head to Sakyo. "Oi, shitty-glasses. What is happening here?"

Sakyo puts his coffee down and answers, "Do you think I know? And who is shitty-glasses?!"

Izumi, taking his seat beside Sakyo, laughs. "Haha, it's okay, isn't it? We didn't spend any money on the wigs either. Azami too, don't you want to join them?"

Azami shuts his mouth, well he must admit, he's taking an interest about this. It can be useful sometime in the future, so why not? He took a seat beside Azuma and asked, "Azuma, can I braid your hair? I have been interested in your hair for a while know"

Azuma then answers the black haired teen with a smile. "Sure. It has been a long time since I braided my hair."

"Now that you mention it, the first time you braided your hair for a play was when we were performing Nocturnality, right?" asked Tsumugi

"Fufu, you're right. I didn't do anything for our first performance, and I wore a wig at our second performance. Thinking about it, it has been a long time since I came to this troupe."

"You're right. Time sure flies when you're having fun."

While Azuma and Tsumugi are deep in their own conversation, Taichi who just finished changing with Muku came back to the living room wearing jeans and a white shirt. Contrast from Taichi who is wearing jeans and a shirt, Muku is now wearing a blue dress with a tiara in his head.

"Whoa, Muku. You look like a princess!" said Citron who just finished helping Hisoka wearing his wig.

"Hehe, thank you, Citron."

Hisoka who is half asleep also said, "Mmm, you look good, Muku. I think it suits you pretty well-- zzzzz."

"Oh! I'm not finished yet, Hisoka! You haven't wear your hairpin yet!"

Looking at Muku closely, Izumi must admit that he does look pretty. She then remember where Muku braided his hair like this and wears a dress a little while ago. Could it be that he reads so many manga that he even look like a heroine from one of them? The point is, Muku looks great in dress and she think he should know about it. "True, you look like a true princess, Muku." 

Receiving a compliment from the director, Muku can't help himself but to blush. "Th-thank you. Director too, why don't you try to dress up too?" he said. It has been quite a while since he last saw their director wears a dress.

Tsumugi who has finished his conversation with Azuma turned his head to Izumi and said, "That's right. Director too, why don't you change too?"

Remembered about the dress he recently got from one of his friend, Azuma smiled and said, "Ah, if you're gonna join us, why don't you try a dress that I just got from my friend?" To be honest, Azuma was confused what to do about that dress because he barely have a friend that can possibly be good in that dress.

Surprised by Azuma's offer, she gasped. "Eh? What, no- I mean, I can't. First, I have to go outside. Second, if it's a dress from Azuma, it's definitely a dress that I cannot possibly buy and change if I were to damage it," said Izumi while rushing. She has an appointment in an hour so she has to go as soon as possible.

Not only because she has appointment, if she stays at the dorm, no one knows how long will it take and how chaotic it would be if Masumi saw her. "Then, I'm off to go!"

"Oh, have a good day!" some of them replied.

Azuma sighed. "Ahh, there she go. If that how it is gonna be, should we start without her then?"

Muku and Taichi who was a little sad, turned their head. "Yes!"

"Start what?" ask Azami. He just came to this room a few minutes ago and he went to bed as soon as he came home yesterday, so he didn't know about what are they planning to do. It feels a bit awkward to know that he just jump in without knowing anything. He turned his head to Hisoka, then to Tsumugi who is sitting in front of him. 

Sakyo is nowhere to be found, so he finally glances at Azuma and the silver haired man smiles.

"Fufu, let us start our One Day 'Princess' time."


End file.
